Contemporarily, ski boots are expensive items of equipment and are specially formed in order to provide the maximum protection for the user. In this regard, the sole surfaces of the boot are constructed as to engage with the ski and binding with a predetermined amount of friction so that efficient and rapid release of the boot from the ski and binding will take place under proper condition so as to maximize user safety. If the ski boots are used for normal walking to and fro they tend to accumulate and pick up snow, dirt, ice and other foreign material which not only may make it difficult for the boot properly to fit into the ski binding, but which also may give rise to scratching or scuffing of the sole areas of the ski boot plus modifying its intended anti-frictional characteristic which allows for the proper and rapid release of the boot from the binding under abnormal conditions. This same intended anti-frictional characteristic of the bottom of the ski boot sole also makes normal walking with the ski boot rather treacherous.